Frances Shimer/Journal/1853/January
Frances A. Wood's journal commencing January 1st, 1853 Jan 1st. A dull gloomy New Years day; dark & rainy. Our family just now consists of Isaac & Caroline, Cinda, & Hellen Eighmy who came home with us two weeks ago today, & irish Mary Coleman & Edward. David has been at the village nearly all the week past. We mailed a letter yesterday to Cornish Lamporter &c., relative to those books ordered by Prof. Stoddard. In the P.M. Cinda & I rode down to the village; the rain is over & is freezing fast; _quite cold_. 2nd. A delightful day. Cinda & I rode over to church; the singers were seated in the galery for the first time. ---- Monday 3d. Carried Cinda over to school as usual, then went to building a wood box to hold curtains &c., for the west room. Recvd a letter from Mrs. Eighmy, wishing Hellen to come home. I suppose our plan of going to Saratoga to teach must be abandoned as the building we thought to have is already occupied. Tuesday 4th. I carried Cinda over & fetched Hellen home from Mr. Nimses & carried to the village to take the cars. Cinda came home afoot. Wednesday 5th. Finished my wood box. David came home today. In the evening we visited at G.W. Taylor's. Thursday 6th. In the P.M. Caroline & I went over to Nathaniel's (Mr. Mann's) & fetched Cinda home from school. In the evening we visited at Hyram Wood's. Friday 7th. Spent the day home except riding over for Cinda. David went to the village; fetched Cinda a letter from Sarah Stoddard. ---- Saturday 8th. Cinda & I rode over to Saratoga, found Mrs. Eighmy very sick of ulceration of the stomach-- scarcely expected to recover. We took dinner thee & returned home. A very warm pleasant day -- prospect of a thaw. Sabbath 9th. A cloudy rainy morning; didn't go to church. Monday 10th. Mailed two letters one to George Purdy & the other to E. Veeder. I spent the day home except to carry & fetch Cinda. Tuesday 11th. A warm day -- thawing rappidly, went after Cinda as usual &c. Wednesday 12th. A cold windy day, some snow last night. David went to the Springs & took Mary -- fetched Cinda a letter from Mr. Stoddard -- he is sick at Daton, Ohio. Isaac mailed a letter to J.M. Palmer of Carlinsville, Ill, relative to opening a school there. Thursday 13th. A regular snow storm is raging; cold & windy. Mr. Truman came after Cinda & fetched her home. ----- Friday 14th. Isaac went to the village, fetched a letter for Ann, mailed a letter to Mr. Wilson of Mt. Carrol relative to opening a school there or at Savanna. David carried Cinda over & Isaac fetched her home. Saturday 15th. Cinda & I went up to visit Ann's school, took dinner at Mr. G. Weed's. In the P.M., Thomas Osborn visited the school. He is now town superintendent & very smart _he_ thinks I presume. Ann has an _excellent_ school, as good as any I ever visited. We came home early -- pretty cold night. Sabbath 16th. A very cold windy day too bad to go to church. Monday 17th. A pleasant but _very cold_ day, the first of regular _winter_ weather. David & I went over after Cinda, with Vulcan & Turk, the first time Turk was ever harnessed -- went nice. Tuesday 18th. A pretty cold day. Caroline & I went to the village in the P.M. I mailed letters to A.P. Smith, Lodi, Columbia Co., Wis., C.D. Ehle, Cold Spring, Jefferson Co., Wis., ---- & G. Brown, Jersey City, &c. Harnessed team alone for the first time -- did very well. Wednesday 19th. A cold day. David & I went to Schenectady to get trimmings for my harness, the last of which with leather will be 12.95 Silver throughout. Called at Gilbert Taylor's & took tea, reached home before 8 in evening. Thursday 20th. A pleasant day, but quite cold. Isaac & David went over to Mr. Bower's & got me a side of leather for my harness. 13 3/4 lbs at 23 sts.?? per lb. Friday 21st. Warm. I drove Vulcan over to carry Cinda & when I came back Isaac & David went after the leather as written above. In the P.M. we carried the material for my harness over to Mr. Hall. Went to the village, got a letter for Isaac & one for Cinda. In the evening, Mr. Weed fetched Ann down. Mary is sick today. ---- Saturday 22nd. A fine day, we spent it home. In the P.M. Isaac went over to Saratoga to attend the funeral of Judge Marvin who died about the 21st at Havana in Cuba. Sabbath 23d. Too snowy to go to church. Monday 24th. A snowy day. In the P.M. Ann & I went over to Cinda's school. Tuesday 25th. Carried Cinda to school then Ann & I visited Sarah Jacks school in West Milton district. Came home to dinner -- in the P.M. we went to Rock City by the way of _Upper Tendom_??, calling at Miss Gardner's school. A snowy afternoon. Wednesday 26th. Very cold -- went to the village with David -- called at Mr. Ford's &c. Thursday 27th. In the P.M. I went to Rock City with David & called on Ann &c. Friday 28th. David carried Mary to the village. In the evening we visited at Mr. Truman's. Saturday 29th. A delightful day spent at home. Cinda had no school. Sabbath 30th. We went to church at the stone meeting house -- Elder Crandle preached. Saw Sarah Billings for the first after her return from the west -- arrived one week ago after an absence of over two years. Monday 31st. Spent the day in writing. Isaac received a letter from J. Wilson of Mt. Carroll on Saturday, relative to school matters &c.